yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars Roleplaying Game
}} The '''Star Wars Roleplaying Game is a tabletop role-playing game (RPG) set in the Star Wars universe. The game is published by West End Games (WEG) from 1987 to 1999, Wizards of the Coast (WotC) from 2000 to 2010 and Fantasy Flight Games (FFG) from 2011 onwards. Each publisher uses different game systems: WEG uses an earlier version of D6 Space, WotC uses its d20 system and FFG uses its own system.Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, WikipediaStar Wars Roleplaying Game (Wizards of the Coast), WikipediaStar Wars Roleplaying Game (Fantasy Flight Games), Wikipedia Editions West End Games WEG's game established much of the groundwork of what later became the "Star Wars" expanded universe, including many of the first uses of Star Wars alien names (such as the Twi'lek, Rodian, and Quarren). Even after Disney's reboot of the Star Wars Expanded Universe in 2014, much of this nomenclature still exists in new canon works. *Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (1987) *Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game - Second Edition (1992) *The Star Wars Roleplaying Game: Second Edition - Revised and Expanded (1996) Wizards of the Coast WotC's game was first released around the time of the release of Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace as it includes statistics for many of the film's major character. A revision of the game includes material from Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones. *Star Wars: Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook (2000) *Star Wars: Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook (2002) *Star Wars: Roleplaying Game - Saga Edition Core Rulebook (2007) Fantasy Flight Games FFG has released three standalone games as of 2016, all set within the time period of the ''Star Wars'' original trilogy. The game's dice system, together with the release of beta version of the first instalment, initially drew criticism for making the player pay more. The dice system later gain enthusiastic reviews after release for its ability to allow flexibility in storytelling. *Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game (December 2012) *Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook (June 2013) *Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Beginner Game (April 2014) *Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook (July 2014) *Star Wars: Force and Destiny Beginner Game (July 2015) *Star Wars: Force and Destiny Core Rulebook (July 2015) In Yogiverse All Star Wars RPG campaigns made by the Yogscast so far are based on Star Wars: Edge of the Empire. Mark Hulmes For Hat Films' annual tabletop RPG streams during Yogscast Jingle Jam, Mark Hulmes made two campaigns each in 2015 and 2016. All of the campaigns involve Mark as game master, Ross as droid singer R.A.N.D.I., Smith as a chevin and R.A.N.D.I.'s manager Chevin Bacon and Trott as ewok bounty hunter Chub Chub. *"Episode IX: A New Hat" was broadcast live on December 10, 2015. Nina-Serena appears on the stream to create artworks based on the campaign as it happens. *"Episode II: Return of the Chevin" was broadcast live on December 2, 2016. Chub Chub is now R.A.N.D.I.'s bodyguard, Chevin Bacon returns as a force ghost and Pyrion joins in to role-play as human badass Bodega. Trott later takes over as game master mid-way, allowing Mark to role-play as a twi'lek matron and ex-dancer Par'Sha. Tom Clark Tom Clark has made a campaign for Lewis, Simon, Sjin and Harry for their "Star Wars Roleplaying" stream on December 2, 2016, as part of Yogscast Jingle Jam 2016. It features Tom as game master, and the Space Tossers: Lewis as a rodian smuggler Ameebo, Simon as a wookie doctor Geyycuk, Sjin as mon calimari performer Drick Kaangoo and Barry as droid heavy IG-04 (pronounced as Igor). The gameplay is later uploaded onto Games Night. Episode Guide Trivia *Being a fan of Star Wars, Zoey Proasheck ran a private campaign for six people in 2016, which lasted for about 20 weeks before going on a hiatus to work on the story. The six players and their characters are: Fiona as a pit droid, Zylus as a toydarian and Fiona's owner, Rythian as a jedi on the light side of the Force, Rav as Rythian's jedi apprentice interested in the dark side of the Force, Alex Turner as a doctor based on Simon Tam from the Firefly television series, and Duncan as a wookie.Zoey's Top 5 Games of 2016! at 18:16 **Zoey was first introduced to Dungeons & Dragons in general after participating in Mark Hulmes' Star Wars private campaign around the time Star Wars: The Force Awakens was released in December 2015. Mark's campaign is based on Star Wars: Force and Destiny Beginner Game. Zoey role-plays as a jedi with a pink lightsaber. Gallery StarWarsRPG - Mark - Mark as Parsha.jpg|Mark Hulmes cosplaying as his character Par'Sha StarWarsRPG - Tom - Ameebo.jpg|Ameebo StarWarsRPG - Tom - Drick Kaangoo.jpg|Drick Kaangoo StarWarsRPG - Tom - Geyycuk.jpg|Geyycuk StarWarsRPG - Tom - IG-04.jpg|IG-04 StarWarsRPG - Tom - IG-04 with background.jpg|IG-04, with background References Category:Games Category:Christmas Livestreams